Child
by mkaymkay
Summary: Dva is an international star, famous. She's the stereotypical wafui happy go lucky girl. She kicks ass. She's overly confident and annoying. She thinks life is a game. She's the best at games. She is young and foolish. She joins war efforts. She's rude and stubborn. She's full of it... And it's all on purpose.
1. Intro

**Author's Notes:** Hi, thanks for clicking. So, basically, I have written so many oneshots about my lovely Dva so I might as well make a story out of it because I love her. And those I love must suffer by my mind. :( This story _is_ about Dva but it's told by the perspective of the "aerial view" of Overwatch in general. First person requires more information where as Dva's origin is pretty unknown and i wanna try to keep it that way. At least in the beginning of this. Im for warning you, I did not rate this M but there will be possibly triggering occurrences and mentions of mental health issues. Read to find out why ;D Haha. I hope you enjoy! I will try to update regularly.

Prologue

They called her Dva. A short quirky way of saying diva, literally. But those who knew her better, knew her as Hana. Hana Song. In her native Korean culture, it's even

more cliche that the name "Hana" has the meaning of the number one. Which she was. Still is. The girl wasn't just the best in her country, but the world. She was the

best professional video game player according to the ranks. Other people her age ate this up in the media, and she quickly rose to fame and even gave a shot in being an

actor. She was confident and optimistic in return. She was impressive more so for the gaming skills to us. These games weren't just any old checkers or pac-man. They

were in with the newest technology advancements, which was basically becoming 4D. The games she cared about the most where the strategy, one person shooters,

puzzles, and horror ones. This got our attention because since the games are realistic, and sometimes sadly occurring even in the real world, so it showed her potential.

We were late and being undercover too much and stuff during this time, and the Korean government spotted her first. They needed people with high reflex skills,

problem solving, and mechanical(buttons) knowledge like Dva to pilot their Mekas. She accepted pridefully, who wouldn't want to protect their home? But this also

showed how desperate the Korean army was. A girl admitted? Let alone an idol? A teen? Rumor has is she may have actually begged them to let her help at first. So

with these highly skilled and intelligent gamers protecting Korea against the Omnic Crisis, we sent this Dva a request. It's wasn't on fair judgement and we debated for

awhile about doing so. But, we were desperate too. Well, the Omnic Crisis in Korea still goes on and off today, and these soldiers faced a lot of battles and something was

always lost. Despite defeats and destruction, their numbers are much smaller now. There is word they may just back out to rebuild. Most importantly, through the war,

even if she had to pop out of her meka, Dva always ended up on top. Even when most others lost. She came back when she could've too, and for that reason we

thought she'd hesitate to our offer. She jumped right in enthusiastically though. She was probably just happy to get out of there, but it was strange. She claimed,

"Saving the whole world is a lot better than saving one country. Two birds with one stone!" So time flew then, and she was training with us illegally in run down

Overwatch headquarters. She didn't need that much training. We first thought she was too egotistic, but the results in her physicals and battles proved to say, yes, she:

"was not a good loser." Because she never lost any game. She thought she lost the most important one all the time secretly, though. Through the short time we were

with her, since we were living together, we noticed some things. We all had bad pasts. We had all been in literal wars. She was just the youngest, so we thought she had

a worse time dealing with such facts. She did, but that was just the surface of her hidden game.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** lool. GG H.o.t.s. Ok. Sorry. I bet you no care but, this story begins with Dva being recruited to Overwatch, and it will not ever go farther in the past then that. Its forward from here up until "today". Expect in flashbacks nd stuff owo. That's l8r tho.

Chapter 1

"Good thing we called her first."

"Hmph. I'm just not looking forward to bullshitting on her parents in person."

"Jack, please...I wonder why she wanted to meet here."

"It's a good idea too. Less public, I appreciate it. I really didn't want to walk into a friendly pretty neighborhood. It'd be obvious."

"You'd be obvious. Not me."

"Ana, you don't know anything about Korea."

"Im at least polite."

The white haired man grunted annoyingly in response to the woman beside him. They'd been here too long. The portion of Korea they were in was not the part that was always advertised. The streets and sidewalks were cracked with garbage resting idly on top. The buildings were crumbling with broken windows replaced with planks of wood. Their doors were barricaded, and they went down in dark alleys in uneven rows. There was no one around as far as the eye could see.

"What is the kid doing, her hair?" Soldier 76 mumbled impatiently.

Just before Ana could finish her sigh, shouting and yelling in foreign languages exploded in the distance. Instinctively, the elders started grabbing for guns but remembered they were illegal here and back on the ship. They scowled. But Ana let it go as a small feminine figure came running towards them from the area of the shouting. She came to them suddenly, grabbed onto Ana's arm, out of breath, with anxiety on her face.

"My apologies for being late Ana-nim, Soldier-nim" Her high voice said sincerely, bowing. She franticly then looked behind her shoulder. She grinned turning back, declaring: "Well we better get going! since I already wasted your time. Sorry." She was basically trying to push them but they stood like stone walls.

Ana's motherly habits kicked in first, and she asked, "What is the yelling about over there?"

The girl quickly let go of the older woman and responded, smiling, "Oh! They're just telling me goodbye!"

"Don't they want to talk to us about…'college'?"

"No, no, Mr.76! My parents are at work, they're very busy. Business is very serious here."

"Will they contact us tonight, then?" Ana asked.

"Oh they will talk to me on my phone. They will only bother me. Don't worry about it Ana-nim!"

Before they could ask any more questions, the teen became excited. "So let's get going yeah!" She looked around them, probably for their transportation. She frowned, mumbling, "Are we going to walk all the way there or something?"

Ana chuckled at that. "No. But my, you're in a rush." The yelling from before had died down by now, and was pushed in the back of everyone's minds.

Pouting, Dva brought her fists to her shoulders like a scared schoolgirl. "Well', she hesitated, 'it's so creepy here!"

Jack was about ready to face palm. This girl was really what they're going for?

"So your Dva?" He asked suspiciously.

She looked offended for a moment, and then nodded her head furiously with a smirk. "Game on!"

"How old are you again?" He continued grimly. Ana gave him a dirty look.

"Does it matter? Or are you afraid of losing to me, Solider 76?"

The questioned man rose his eyebrows in astonishment. Ana was at least amused and finished the conversation with a hearty: "Well we have no need to beat each other. We are on the same team."

Dva's eyes grew brighter. "Aw, yeah!" She half-whispered.

They did have to walk a ways. The father away that got from that eerie place, the more Dva relaxed and the others felt relieved as well from some unknown tension. They didn't go through any public areas, and their feet crunched on the damp grass. Surprisingly, Dva didn't talk her head off, and they three of them only engaged in light small talk with a lingering wave of awkwardness. The seniors took in the appearance of Dva in person for the first time. They'd seen her videos and talked to her on the comms only a couple times, but it was her for sure. She only showed her face in her streams, and the body she had was very slim evidently from her baggy sweatshirt with _the_ bunny icon game tag on the front to her ripped capri yoga pants. It looked like she had just gotten up from a cat nap, actually. Her dark hair messily reached her shoulders and the only makeup she had on was slight eyeliner and the legendary pink triangles on her cheeks below dark circles under her eyes. She had only brought a backpack with her, carrying her personal belongings, like her laptop and phone. It looked like it'd been thrown in the mud a couple times. Her seeable calves had muscle, but not much else. They wore sprinkles of bruises and scrapes and her hands had blisters and fading welts, possibly from so much controller handling. She must play rough with others after all.

She noticed them looking at her for awhile now, and finally turned to them not being able to handle the weird shame and secret insecurity.

"What? I'll change into my uniform when we get there."

Jack coughed and Ana frowned. "We _are_ here. Get on."

As if on cue, the whir of machines roaring and a hatch opening appeared. A sleek long metal slab slowly hit the ground between the trees of the forest. If you squinted through all the green leaves, you could see that the metal entrance was attached to an old hangar ship. Dva followed the other two on board quietly. When they hit the stained floor, the hanch closed and creaked behind them. They left the natural light and wind of the world and entered a small room with dim fluorescent lighting. The hangar was mostly empty space. It was clear it hadn't been used in a while. Ana and Jack sat into the pilot seats, switching buttons and starting the engine. Dva had her hand on the sliding door to the bathroom when Solider 76 said, "Wait a minute."

Everyone froze and held their breath until a soft clank interrupted the silence. A figure had landed and was now crouching in the center of the space. As he stood up, Dva gasped alarmed.

"Oh thank goodness." Ana said laughing softly.

The robot had the perfect shape of a man, parts of the shiny steel he wore were lit by a neon green and even a black scarf fell from his shielded head. "Hello." It spoke to everyone.

Dva had grabbed her pistol and was holding tight onto it with a scowl on her face, visibly confused at Jack and Ana's lack of action. She was waiting for some kind of command. Or was this a test? They stared at eachother for a long moment and the robot idly jumped and simply sat crossed legged on a deserted shelf that hung off the wall.

"Uh," Jack started, "hm, glad to see you didn't make a foolish decision and run off, Genji." He directed to the man of steel.

He hummed, annoyed in response and pulled out a bright magazine from seemingly nowhere. He studied a page. It was a _Korean_ magazine, one of the popular ones, with the bubbly letters and English a little as well for tourists. After a second he turned to Dva asking, "What is the purpose of K-pop?"

Dva blinked a couple times, as if waking from a dream. She snapped out of it. She then giggled, realizing his question and recognizing the Overwatch member from his green visor peering at her. "Oh! You're Genji-nim! I wasn't expecting you. Eh, I'm not a fan of that stuff. Are you?" She teased.

"Nada Nada.(Not good enough)" He spurred, looking disgusted even without a face. But it was interested disgust.

Grumpy Jack cut into that quickly. "You mean to tell me you went out in the public?"

Genji mentioned sarcastically to the thin magazine. "No." He deadpanned. "This was in the trash." He flicked the papers out of his hand and they splattered onto the floor. Dva grabbed onto her knees, laughing.

"The trash in a public area." Jack grumbled.

At this, Dva entered another fit of giggles as Genji tilted his head innocently. "Oh, boy." Jack said, frowning deeply.

"Let's just get going." Ana said shaking her head and rolling her good eye.

They now were coasting in sweet quiet in the clouds on autopilot, far above the tiny speckles of lights from Korean cities that showed off in the darkening sky. The only thing that followed them was a white crescent moon. They engaged in independent work respectively at least up until Dva came out of the tiny restroom. She now looked like who they 'knew' for sure.

She walked over to Ana and Jack's position decorated in her infamous white, purple, and pink body suit. She put her elbows on the control panels between the two and flipped her shiny hair.

"So, is my Meka already there?"

"..er, yeah. Should be."

She nodded and clamped her white gloved hands together and stood up straight.

"So how much longer?"

"About an hour." Ana answered.

"O- kay!" She decided quickly to not risk causing any more uncomfortable awkwardness and then walked over and sat by Genji who was more appealing, so far as first introductions go.

She sat on the ground and rested her back against the wall and watched intensely as the cyborg slide a hand down the length of his sword he usually had on his back. If it had been a normal human hand, the cut and clear, there would be blood pooling on the floor. He stopped when his finger came to the end and sharpest point and probed himself. Then he displayed his finger to her, which had only a slight scratch.

"If only we could salvor indestructible qualities to everyone without harm."

"Yeah." She agreed. "So, why are you here, poking your head into pink magazines and stuff?" She smirked.

"Hanamura was on the way here." He said unfazed as he slid his sword back to where it belonged.

"Japan?"

"Hai.(yes.)"

"So they picked you up too then?"

Genji set his head lightly on the other wall and shifted into a straighter sitting posture, staring straight forward. "Yes."

Remembering earlier, Dva chuckled, "And you ought to have a leash too?"

Her cheeriness was knocked out of her suddenly when his visor seemed to narrow and he spoke again: "You thought me as an Omnic."

The girl paled, quickly trying to explain politely, "I- I am sorry Genji-nim-"

"Understandable." He cut her off calmly.

A wave of shame passed over her. Dva bit her lip and looked out the window with shiny eyes, seeing they were obviously very far from her home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** I forgot to publish all these completed chapters, so now take this dump of multiple chapters. This one is honestly long. Summer's been good to me, I think. aaaaaaaa. I will post these now.

Chapter 2

A few months has passed by since the day of Dva's official recruitment to Overwatch. She had her own room like everyone else, where she would do her gaming sometimes a little too loudly. In that time things went rather-surprisingly-smoothly- no one on the team hardly fought, even the former members didn't hold much of a grudge against each other somehow. If they did, they hid it well and acted professional and friendly and Dva sailed down the same stream, although she would argue or be snarky sometimes. Even though some members weren't really "good" like the Junkers, they stayed put and took in active duties to stop what ever war they saw. Dva grew closest to those closest to her age, which is just 19. She could be social with anyone, but with them she could joke and be more casual. They hardly have won anything as far as the World War, but their efforts had effects on people, which was all they could really ask for. Truth was, nobody truly believed they were going to stop the global war all together. They'd have to be a government organization, where as technically now they were illegally was more crime and terror then them, even without all the Omnics. Speaking of, Dva would always check in with South Korea to see how they were handling those robots without her. The attacks came in waves, but were not constant and were predictable as they had been. Recent attacks were minor, thankfully, and the former squad she was on was winning every battle. Meanwhile, a more specific goal they had recently back at the hidden Overwatch headquarters, was taking down Talon. Were they trying to bring back the past and have Overwatch completely healed, Blackwatch members and all? Maybe. But as their missions tried, stopping the terrorist Talon group was the first priority.

Today though, was a slow quiet one, where the leaders discussed their next decisions and data while everyone else busied themselves. Winston had finally got all the electricity working in the place they once abandoned, and fluorescent lights lit the underground base. Even so, the halls were empty, yet everyone was calm. It was rather nice, but a little eerie at the same time. They all were equipped with such battle ready brains, and it was strange to have an off day. Most of them took these opportunities as personal days, but as Lucio guessed, looks like Dva probably made it a gaming streaming frenzy day for her fans. She was not going to like being interrupted, but, too bad...for him.

The musician knocked on her room door cheerfully. "Yo, Dva!"

When he got no response after an awkward moment he continued, "Uh, hello hello?"

He realized her door was open a crack and since there was light he just let himself in. They were good friends, and he'd been in here to hangout before, so he didn't think much of it. Dva, however sitting crossed legged on her made bed, made her head snap up when he appeared. She had on her bunny icon hoodie while she wore sport shorts, and her brown hair was up in a messy ponytail. Judging from that and the lack of a screen or controler in her hands, Lucio lifted a eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, whatcha doin?" He asked.

The fingers she had clutching the blankets slowly released. She glared annoyed at her intruder, replying,"What are _you_ doing?"

"Actually, passing a message."

Her voice got softer. "Oh?"

"Mercy wants to see you. Something about- you never having a check up thing since we 'landed'?, he paused to smirk, then lifted his eyebrows teasingly, "Looks like you can't get out if it anymore, Song."

Her scowl deepened, but she dropped it a second opening her mouth a little her face expressing that of some defeat. But the scowl returned just as quickly, and she openly frowned. "Why." It was a question, but it sounded like a command.

Lucio sighed out of his nose "Well-" He started but was cut off from a loud clicking noise.

Dva jumped a little, and they both found that the emergency light every room had to have was on. Crackling sounds filled the rooms and hallways of the whole building. All the lights were synced, and thus the whole infrastructure blacked out on the unknown command. Anxiety pierced through everyone who was interrupted, and only Lucio and Dva hesitated for their weapons. Only having the emergency lights working provided a eerie red glow in the dark, where Lucio had distinctly reached for his friend. When he grabbed her biceps she pushed him away and quickly stood on the ground and the bed frame creaked. "What the hell? Is this a skill test?" She asked.

"Dunno. But we gotta see." The glow of green from Lucio's rollerblades provided little help. "Man, I thought these were flashier."

"They're flashy alright. Just-"

The crackling sounds died down as a familiar gruff voice started to talk over the intercom: "Agents, Morrison here, we might of been sighted. The use of electricity and internet or any detectable energy is hereby prohibited until further notice. Do not dare leave the premises, unless you want to help the enemy. Stay on the bottom levels and stay alert. Wait until it is clear."

Dva opened a drawer on her night stand and quickly began rummaging. There was sounds of ripped paper, and bottled some-things rolling around until she closed it firmly. She hit something metal in her hand, and now they had a flashlight. The bright white made a circle that she pointed to her door. They quickly left her room into the endless hallway. They knew the entire map of the building, because they had to, and right now they were up too high. So without much thought they speed walked to a ladder-like staircase, and the only sound for a while was Dva's feet landing on each step and Lucio sliding down the railing with his skates, until they hit the ground level. Dva waved her flashlight around the empty basement, where the floor was still ripped up and the walls were covered in cracks from past who-knows-whats.

"What are we supposed to do now?" She huffed.

"Wait?" You could hear his nervous shrug.

"But nobody's here."

"Uh, we followed orders sooooo."

The Korean turned the light back to the stairs for a moment. She was chewing her gum loudly, and then they heard something more alerting. Running. Someone was running fast above them. Whoever they were, their feet was lightly tapping on the metal stairs. Dva quickly took the light away as goosebumps rose on her pale skin, and they both stepped quickly backwards, deciding to take cover behind broken crates. Dva took away the light, and replaced it with the dimmer neon light of her pistol. The unknown person - _at least they hoped it was person-_ soon hit the bottom of the steps and the world was silent again. Until the intruder started to walk around, looking around. They came close to the young adults and stopped to pull out a nightstick, even though they already had some weird blue light with then shined light directly over their heads as they tried to be as still as possible. In the shadow the light caused, they could see the silhouette of the stranger. It was a feminine shape with very lean legs, which explained their ability to run so well without being out of breath right now. It was a human, and she also had guns with her. She turned around on her heel, and now her shadow that cast against the floor to the wall revealed her hair. It was short.

Suddenly, Dva slammed her arm against Lucio's chest in a surge of realization, getting out of crouch position and approaching the woman. "Tracer-nim!"

Lucio got up as well, relieved saying, "Hey! I'm here too!"

Tracer's overly gloved hands dropped from her hips as she smiled at them, but the lights she had made the lines of worry or stress on her face more noticeable. Her voice was it's usual self, and it installed ease to everyone, probably because her persona was like a ray of sunshine in storm clouds. "Oi, glad I found ya! Whatta lost plot! Dodgy."

"...Morrison said to go to the bottom levels?"

She ran a hand over her head, getting the brown bangs off her forehead. "Mmm, he did say that didn't he? Haha, Loves, nobody listens to him. He takes the piss, the wanker. 'Specially when it's bloody obvious he- why you looking at me like that, all gobsmacked? Anyways-"

Above them, came a shrill, "Fire in the hole!" along with the sounds of a pissed off lawn mower or something.

Tracer scowled uneasily, "Damp Squib!"

Dva stomped her foot. "If we all keep getting cut off today i'm gonna-"

No doubt in their minds, a massive explosion erupted with enough force for things in their room to fall off walls and shelves, and the smell of smoke creeped through the top vents.

Tracer grabbed both of the other's hands, causing fear to prickle up their spines. "Welp, time to get tickin." She lead them, and they were soon running up the cursed stairs.

When they got up the stairs, following then the fading smoke, they were greeted with tense adults.

"Hey! I scared 'em away didn't I?" It was the voice of the man who caused the explosion.

"You literally ruined everything." Symmetra called behind one of her destroyed turrets, highly displeased.

"Awh, no way." Junkrat said equally pissed, but in a more spacy way, pinching the hairs on his head that were on fire, and, then making a amused face when they did not burn out.

76 was seething: "Angh! ...Winston, did you put a tracker on them?"

"Uh, oh! Yeah! I'll go turn the electricity back on.", the gorilla responded, adjusting his glasses and turning to leave.

"No. They'll hack us." Soldier snapped. Winston glared but turned back.

"Don't worry. I believe Genji took off after them. We should get the radio on at least to talk to him through his helmet." Ana voiced, walking in.

"I! Did not give him a command to do that." Soldier growled.

Across the room the expert bowman brought a hand to his forehead, massaging his brow at the whole thing, "Well. what ideas do you suggest? Enlighten us."

Before anyone could comment again Tracer chimed in, not letting herself be awkward for long. She put her hands on Lucio's and Dva's shoulders, presenting. "Uh, I found these two."

Everyone looked at them, either nodding or silently acknowledging. "At least they listened to me." Soldier mumbled. Then they were all looking at him, blue white and red with the white hair and visor. They all were on the same page as Hanzo was, what the hell were they gonna do? They were on one of the top floors, and the sunlight was blaring on them from a giant hole in the ceiling, which was no way caused by Junkrat, it looked like something had punched its way through but departed. Pieces of the walls and ceiling crumbled down as small pebbles landed on the commander who brushed them off, sighing.

"It doesn't make sense. They find us, attack the building, but then leave as soon as we defend. Simply put, they probably _want_ us to follow them."

"So, we should just get another base?" Mei shyly asked.

"Let us see what the robot man discovered." Boomed Zarya, getting impatient like everyone else.

"Yes." Winston agreed, "He can probably tell us who they are at least." The scientist began scrambling through a cabinet, pulling out an old fashioned walkie-talkie. Tracer went by his side peering at the device as he checked to find it had batteries, asking, "Will that really work love?"

"It's untraceable. But I need a minute to somehow magically connect it with Genji."

As if on cue, a metal bird came through the broken ceiling, landing neatly on her feet. She rose her arms as her wings retracted, pulling off her helmet. "I could not find Mercy." She reported.

A strange wave of relief washed over Dva, then her and Lucio looked at each other, and then she finally spoke her mind: "So, are we going to battle or what?"

"Be prepared to in case. The rest of the team likely took action too." Ana answered, clearly taking the role of second in command naturally.

"Yeah. We don't know what we're up against. Don't be reckless.", 76 added scowling, "We're also missing half the team."

Dva put two pieces of bubblegum in her mouth as a passive response. She let her hair down and began walking to her room. She came back quickly, in her body suit now, and in time to see Winston get a connection for communication. Patience was wearing thin.

"Uh, Genji?" Winston started into the mic.

They were answered by static and crackles at first. After a moment a voice was talking to them, but was severely broken up by random crackling. Everyone groaned internally. Winston and Tracer took turns speaking into the device to the static, but response remained slow and cracky. Winston messed with the device a little, but, it appeared the radio was in just fine condition.

"So. That means _his_ line is not working." Lucio, who had also left for a second to get his 'weapons', thought aloud.

"Looks like it."

"Great." Symetra replied, now having successfully cleaned up the scrambled parts that had been blown up around the room.

"Ahhh, no way! He's invincible!", Dva cried a little loudly.

"Not technically. We are going to have assume he's been in heavy combat." Ana said as she loaded her rifle with tiny bottles of yellow medicine.

Morrison growled at last, saying, "Well quit screwing around, let's get on the move!"

They all rolled out, grabbing weapons and supplies, taking off in military like cars, realizing they would never catch up on foot. As soon as they began to drive into the deep old forest they were surrounded by, Dva was buckled into her single seat inside her own ride. Her gloved hands felt the controls of the joysticks and controls, and she turned on everything, basking her in a blue-green light. Her loud, large 'feet' crushed fallen tree branches as she followed behind the other vehicles. She looked pretty bored, but then in the distance she saw a patch of cleared area, with a ship hovering above. The other's said they saw it too, but none of them slammed on the speed boosters. Dva's pink MEKA slammed through thick leaves and branches, disturbing birds that flew away in a panic. The boost took her right in front of a pile of metal scraps. Every omnic surrounding the heap turned to her with their bodies, just a bunch of metal wired together like an ugly monsters, with red eyes on attack mode automatically at her entry. She squeezed the controls, smirking. They shot at her with normal bullets, and she put up her shield, looking around for Genji, any other human, but all she got was yelling in her headset from the adults who were lagging very behind. Her canons woke at her command, and with no hesitation, they shot deadly infinite ammo at the robots. The sounds of more metal slamming onto the ground and the scrap heap weren't as loud as her firing, but the enemies fell with holes in their chests and sparks escaping their wounds. Dva clenched her teeth, following the ones that were left and trying to escape.

"Alright fine, see ya." She said aloud, as she surprised them, boosting right into the Omnic's now lifeless bodies, which made them bounce off her MEKA and skid forward, crashing into trees.

The Korean let go of her breath she had been holding, and went back to the cleared area. It was silent for a moment, until she put her headset on, so-so ready to say she easily won.

"What the- what the hell are you doing?!" She suddenly gasped when Soldier 76's voice made her freeze, and her almond eyes widened.

Before she could answer, a loud bang filled the air, and suddenly her whole MEKA was shoved into the air by a bright light. The weapon caused a burned creator in the ground, from where she once stood only seconds ago. She had been thrown at a slight angle, falling down harshly due to gravity, but all she could see were red flashing warning signs on her screen. She scrambled and grunted, and pushed the self destruct hoping to kill whoever hurt her baby. She flipped out the back of the hood as usual as the MEKA went forward to the chaos down below. Hearing it explode in another bright light caused her to relax a minute, until her free limbs collided with branches. She struggled to get a hold on a branch, but the force of her fall must of been to much. Her plugsuit ripped from the angry claws of nature, and she was blinded by ugly green as her ears continued to pop over and over. She groaned alarmed a couple times, until she was very close to the ground, when a large, thicker branch appeared below her lithe body. She instinctively wrapped her arms around the thick bark, where the rest of her body followed and smacked into. The branch was much bigger then her whole body, displayed by how the tree only shook a little by the collision. She didn't let her head or neck hit, but the landing was anything but perfect. She moaned in agony as she struggled to unwrap her arms, and she slowly propped herself up with them, until she basically was in a downward dog position. She had swung her legs somehow, and they were hanging numbly off each side of the branch. She tried to pull them back under herself, but she lost her breath from pain. She coughed for several seconds, her chest heaving abnormally. She cringed as she angrily forced the top half of her body up, letting her back rest against the tree trunk where her legs could still hang. Through her blurred vision, she saw the ship she had forgotten in the same spot.

It was difficult to skate on twigs and roots. But, Lucio pushed the leaves out of the way with his arms at high speed. He kept replaying where Dva's mek ended up in the sky above the trees, and he focused on getting to that particular spot. Behind him, he left his teammates to fend off Null Sector. Dva's self destruct had decreased their numbers significantly, but yet here has was, shooting them as they tried to follow him. A bastion tank unit was on his ass now, rolling on it's wheels loudly. He waited until it got close, and blasted it with his music, sending it backwards to be broken against a tree. Evidently, the whole thing from earlier _had_ been a trap. He shook it off, listening to his music and jumping off trees.

He slowed and stopped at a base of a rather huge tree, shouting out, "Dva?"

He looked around the area and surveyed the ground, but it looked like the grass and dirt had been untouched for years.

He sighed concerned, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up into the trees. "Hana?"

Suddenly, something hit his shoulder, and landed in front of him. He knelled down and picked it up. It was a white shoe. He turned to where it had fallen somewhere above him. "Uh, what?"

In response, the shoe's match hit him in the chest. He grabbed it bewildered at first, and then finally realization set in. He knew those shoes.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, "You could just talk back next time!"

Worry took his face as he touched the tree the shoes have been thrown down from. He sit said shoes on the ground, and his eyes scanned the normal tree-ness until they landed on a small foot.

" ?"

He switched over from green to yellow, and grabbed the nearest branch. Turns out, you can't climb something that's completely vertical with hunky rollerblades. He quickly took them off, and they landed next to her shoes. He pulled himself over a steady branch, and he got a glimpse of Dva's leg. "Why are you so high?" He said grunting as he pulled himself up once more.

He was by her branch but they each were hidden by stupid leaves, he pushed them apart reluctantly, and Dva was certainly there.

"...Hana."

"It was just this stupid tree", she snapped, looking away from him.

He pushed a button on his gun, and the yellow ring he made around them glew brighter. He relaxed, seeing the cuts and bruised fade away on the girl's skin, even though her uniform would remained ripped and bloody. He let the beat pulse for a couple long seconds, until he had to recharge or reload. "So... you good?" He asked awkwardly.

She moved her legs slowly up onto the top of the branch like the rest of her body. "I'm fine."

"Cool, so uh, the attackers, their Null Sector and stuff-"

"You should join them then, they're already missing two healers."

"Your mek is probably done rebuilding itself."

"Yeah well...I've caused enough trouble." Her eyes looked wet as she blew a bang out of her face. "And, I spit out my gum."

"C'mom. We don't have time, dude!"

She gave him a pissed off side glance, but before she could retort a green light flash went across them in a blur of speed. "Tatakai wa owaran.(The battle is not over)".

"Genji!" Dva yelled finally shooting up. But when she did, she almost fell off the branch. She jumped up onto her feet, and as soon as landed, she grabbed at her self with a grimace.

"Wha?" Lucio sputtered confused, approaching her as she leaned against the tree for support, "Did he...hurt you?"

She grunted, "No! My fault! Remember?! Where'd he go?"

"But I healed you up?"

"Yep", she then stubbornly jumped off the tree, landing unto the ground with a front roll. He couldn't hear her much except for heaving breaths of Korean tongue, and a frigid form. She quickly put her shoes on as he stared at the back of her head, "Agh, where'd he go?"

Lucio blinked slowly a couple times, and bewilderedly followed her lead. The stood side by side and somehow, Dva still had her pistol at all times. Lucio raised his weapon too, but he was more interested in the girl's serious and enger scowl as she looked around. Lucio's eyes ended up in the sky, where he thankfully saw the incoming beam.

"Move!" He shouted, pulling on his friend's arm, running.

They ran away from the tree in the opposite direction he had came, and fortunately because of his speed boost, they just missed the blast. The tree exploded with a loud snap, and smoke began to rise from its remains. Lucio turned around to see, and not only was there tree gone, and their hidden spot was no longer hidden, but the ship was aiming at them again. "C'mon!" he shouted.

At this point he was half holding her, mostly dragging Dva who with even a unhurt body couldn't keep up with him anyways. He tried to stay under cover and the thickness of the remaining canopy, but unless he wanted to trip, he couldn't stay on the ground forever.

Dva, who had been quiet up till now shouted in his ear: " Lucio! Let go of me!"

"Are you cra-"

She pulled against his grip with surprising force, and she kicked her legs in an attempt out to stop. She suddenly buried her feet in the soil, and twisted her body away, that he couldn't help but lose his hold, especially going at his top speed.

As soon as he heard her hit the ground with a grunt, he turned around. She had already gotten up shakily and he was actually going to yell. But the ship picked a perfect time now to shot them. They were not bullets. It was more like Zaraya's beam, expect much longer, bigger and faster. A laser cut through things, this just blew them up first hit. The beam was pure white ironically enough and their eye's widened as in vain they tried to escape.

The sound of impact happened loud and clear as crystal, but nothing else happened to them. The beam was gone and could not come back unless they fired again. And it ought to have a long charge time. They looked to where the explosion should have been, and standing in it's place was finally Genji. He was still bracing the impact, his feet had been pushed into the ground a couple feet. He held his katana steady in front of him diagonally, and looked down at it. He sighed, and threw the weapon to his side. The blade was dented heavily in the center, bent in a way that the owner obviously did not like. Genji said nothing and eyed the ship that made no moves, gesturing with a silver plated hand to the other two to be still.

Dva gasped, and Lucio's eyes widened. If they squinted enough, they could see a white light piercing through the ship's core. It was so silent for seemingly so long, but then oh so quickly the beam had now attacked them.

The aircraft cracked in the middle, breaking in half and as soon as it did, all the energy was released. On either end, it simply exploded. Fire roared into the sky like giant evil mushrooms, and debris of the transported went outwards, flying at vast speeds. The rubbish landed around randomly, until the might of the trees destroyed their gravitational pull. From where they were, that was all they could make out. They couldn't see any omnics or people from their distance. Lucio and Dva stared until their ears finally popped from the sound. Genji pulled their attention soon enough.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It made sense how they could not talk to him earlier through the radio now. This section of his helmet that went over his eyes had been forced off. There were multiple dents in his armor, and blood from his shoulder and side, were it had been ripped down to only wires and whatever remaining skin. The other two never really saw anything beneath the metal on him, and the fact that _the_ assassin had been beat up, made them realize what kind of shit they were in with the enemy. That and, well, it was strange to _really_ see someone you've known awhile.

Genji laughed tiredly at their stares, "I need healing."

"Oh, yeah!" Lucio said switching gears into the healing circle, while Dva giggled at the infamous quote.

It was not awkward, but it was getting tense again as they waited for Lucio's music to do it's work. The cyborg lost the minor injuries, and when he still stood stiff in masked pain, he got anxious about the situation they needed to attend to, "How much longer does this require?"

"You mean it's not done?", Was Lucio's confused reply.

Genji narrowed his eyes, which was even scarier without eyebrows. He stared off in thought, and then looked in the direction of where the ship had once hung over. The sky was taking away the smoke and ash, but they were too deep in the woods to see the clear ground where their friends had been last seen. The man shoved away Lucio's beam passively, and told the two to be on guard while they should follow him. There were no clear paths to take, so it seemed like they were wandering aimlessly, with the hope to run into what they wanted. They were expecting Genji to run and climb the trees to see, not walk. The only sound was their feet smashing the occasional twig, and some wind blowing the weak branches with creaks.

"I must save what I have in case of emergency." The older said, subconsciously touching his showing skin on the shoulder. "It is strange", he continued,"how the enemy can give you the opposite of what they intend."

Dva's hand froze on a tree she had been using as support to get over a log at the last comment noticeably. She seemed to really think about what he said for a long second, before the more pressing matter was addressed by a worried Lucio, "What?"

Genji sighed answering, "Its appears your medicines have been-messed-with."

"I've been the only one touching them!?"

"Mmh, but your's and Ana's did not work much."

"You saw Ana?" Dva asked with an edge to her voice.

"What'r you saying, man? I healed Hana. Maybe mine just doesn't work on-"

Dva nudged him hard in the shoulder. Genji didn't really notice and instead he eyed the girl up and down with thinly veiled concern. "What?" Lucio finally exclaimed, getting baffled.

"Yosh. Ana snipped me, from quite far. We must join them. I could not retrieve the others by my own." Genji answered vaguely, but he sounded ashamed, or maybe even defeated.

Before Lucio jumped with things all over the place, Dva beat him to the punch. "You mean you found everyone on our side who disappeared? "

"...the general area-"

A accented voice with amusement and sass interrupted any of their calmness that still could of been saved. "Gotcha."

Around their bodies, purple things swam around them, disabling any advantages to the surprise. Another strange whur sounded, like something out of a science movie. They turned to it, and out of the literal blue, a woman appeared from thin air. Dva and Genji automatically went for their weapons, but they would _not_ work. The shuriken wouldn't come out of his arms, and her pistol did nothing when she pulled the trigger. They made sounds of anger and frustration, and had no choice but to see what she had to say. "She" looked like a bit of a cyborg herself on the one side of her shaved head. She wore a mainly purple outfit, and the silky hair she did have was dipped in it as well, while her black eyeliner stood out. Her eyebrows were missing the middle, yet she knew she rocked it _all_. The amount of confidence in her, along with the issue she snuck up on them, was damning. Luckily, they did not have to wait long to hear her speak before they could storm her with questions.

"¿Qué onda?(Hey/cool)... I'm sorry but", she shrugged while rolling her eyes, "it's hard to trust anyone these days. I can't let you go back to your little friends."

"Who are you?"

"I...can be an addition to those friends." She smirked after she pretended to be thoughtful.

They wanted explanation, god damnit. "Yeah, no."

"But i'm all you have left...and two of you are already injured."

Lucio looked between Genji and Dva, but then realization hit and he almost yelled: "Yo, Hana, why didn't you say anything? Are you still hurt or what?"

Dva opened her mouth to retort, but she closed it. Instead Genji added, "That is why we had to move slow."

"Why ain't nobody ever explain things?" Lucio continued, worried.

Genji shook his head, groaning in frustration. "...Sombra, I will kill you. No time for games." This made the younger one's in the crowd grow a chill up their backs.

She rose her eyebrows at the sound of her name. She approached the metal man, taking the view of him in. He didn't move, he was good at staredowns. Sombra placed a glowing long nail causally on his less damaged shoulder, onto a wire that connected it to his collar bone. She tilted her head to the side in curiosity, then backed away to look him in the face. The purple things that use to dance around the three of their bodies vanished. "Listen, amigos, I'm on my own side. I don't care for who wins in your war game. Do you care about your team or not?"

"We all share a problem with trust." The cyborg said, growing angry.

"Well, that's not a lie", Sombra exclaimed, spinning on her heel, openly talking to everyone now for sure, "Look, it's simple. I need to eliminate Null Sector, and so do you, to retrieve your 'Overwatch' thing, at least." By the end of her claim she'd become more serious.

"And what do you get for destroying Null Sector?" Lucio asked suspiciously.

She smirked again, "What do you care? Since obviously you can't go there alone", she gestured to Genji's respective injuries, "I'll do the hard part and hack the systems while we kill them together, then we will be on our ways."

"Very well.", Genji replied but then added sarcastically as a clear threat, "But, you seem nice, I'd hate to kill you."

Sombra made an amused sound, and she began to walk in the opposite direction. Genji followed silently behind, and Dva eyed him closely, only taking steps when he did, slightly hiding behind him.

"Wait, but everyone's the other way!" Lucio called, lagging behind.

"Estúpido. We can't have that large a crowd. Besides, since you destroyed the ship, they'll find you eventually. Are my expectations to high to consider that they'll find the base in the long run?"

"No. I found it alone." Genji answered.


End file.
